Newlon-Needle, von Schmerz und Wahnsinn
Ich hasse Geschichten. Ich hasse absolut alle, ohne auch nur eine Ausnahme. Ich hasse Märchen, in welchen ein heldenhafter Prinz versucht eine schöne und unschuldige Maid zu retten, aus einem Turm, oder auch aus einem Schloss. Ich hasse es. Doch am meisten hasse ich Romane, diese widerlichen und unlogischen ``Happy Ends`` machen mich einfach nur krank, noch kranker als ich so oder so schon bin. Es ist eine Lüge, diese ganzen Geschichten sind Lügen, Lügen mit einem glücklichen Ende und damit der schlimmsten alle je gesprochenen Lügen. So etwas gibt es nicht, ein schönes Ende. Immer, wenn man denkt, dass jetzt alles gut ist, dass es so bleiben kann, mit all den Personen die man kennt und die man liebt, dann kommt der eiserne Hammer, der sich Zeit nennt und spült alles davon. All den Halt, all die Hoffnung, alles was einmal wahr war wird zu einer tiefen, einer dunklen und einer nicht enden wollenden Lüge. Aufgrund dieser Abneigung hasse ich es auch meine Geschichte zu erzählen, zum Teufel, ich hasse es mein Leben nur Geschichte nennen zu müssen. Dennoch will ich es dir erzählen. Nur zu gerne berichte ich dir, wie sie mich aus dem Turm meiner Einsamkeit zogen und dann in das Verließ des Wahnsinns warfen, vom Regen in die Traufe würde ich es nennen, wäre ich jemand der auf Sprichwörter steht, aber das bin ich nicht. Doch genug, die Schande, die sich mein Leben schimpft ist so lang, zu lang, um jetzt noch mehr dumme Worte der depressiven Spannungsmache zu verlieren. Ich beginne meine Erzählung in einer kleinen Stadt in den USA. Ich nenne diesen Ort den Ort meiner Geburt, auch wenn das, genau wie alles andere wohl eine Lüge war. Der, der mich fand war der Tankwart, ich weiß nicht ob ich ihm danken, oder ihn hassen sollte, denn er war der, der mein Leben rettete, mein junges, unberührtes und unschuldiges Leben. Ich war winzig klein, in nicht mehr gewickelt, als ein zerfetztes und nach dem Müll, in dem ich lag, stinkendes Handtuch gewickelt. All das weiß ich nur aus Erzählungen, den Geschichten welche wohl alle Lügen waren. Der Tankwart brachte mich, das kleine Baby, dass von seiner Mutter in einen Müllcontainer an einer Tankstelle irgendwo im Nirgendwo ``entsorg`` worden war in ein Krankenhaus. Ich war stark verletzt, hatte aber duzende Schnitt und Schürfwunden über meinen ganzen Körper verteilt. In meinem Gesicht, über meine kleine Brust, bis hin zu meinen Füßen. Durch all die Narben hätte man mich damals, als kleines schreiendes Bündel glatt für das Frankenstein Monster halten können. Doch das war ich nicht, ich war schlimmer, viel schlimmer. Doch das wusste damals noch niemand, nicht einmal ich. Ich kam, wie alle Kinder, die niemand haben wollte in ein Heim. Dieses alte, verlassen und verwildert wirkende Gebäude, mit seinen hohen und grauen Mauern, an deren Spitze nur Stacheldraht in die Höhe ragte, ähnelte jedoch wohl eher einem Gefängnis, als einem Heim für unschuldige Kinder. Ich hatte keinen Namen, als man mich in dieses Heim brachte. Die Leiterin dieses Ortes hätte mir wohl am liebsten eine Zahl als Name gegeben, denn mehr war ich wohl nicht für diese verfluchte, verbitterte und eiskalte Frau. Doch nein, sie nannte mich anders, sie gab mir einen Namen. Newlon, so hieß ich von dort an. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weinen oder lachen soll, wenn ich daran denke von wo der Name kommt. Das kleine und unwichtige Dorf, in welchem man mich fand, so hieß es. Newlon, man hatte mich nach dem Ort benannt, in welchem man mich gefunden hatte. Irgendwie war er passend, auch wenn ich ihn verabscheute. Das Dorf war klein und unwichtig, der einzige Grund sich daran zu erinnern wäre, sich mit Freunden über die Hässliche Gestalt der Häuser und der Straßen lustig zu machen. Ja, der Name passte gut zu einem einsamen, komplett vernarbten kleinen Jungen. „Newlon!“, immer, wenn ich diesen Namen hörte, wusste ich, dass es Ärger geben würde. Egal, ob die anderen Kinder mich mit Steinen bewarfen, oder eines meiner wenigen geliebten Büchern zerrissen. Es wunderte mich damals, dass ungewollte und weggegebene Kinder so grausam sein könnten, aber heute sehe ich die Dinge klarer. Heute, wo ich Bücher hasse könnte ich ihnen all das vergeben, doch leider vergab ich ihnen nicht. Nein, nie könnte ich das. „Newlon!“, kam der Ausruf aus dem Mund einer Erwachsenen war die Angst noch sehr viel größer, als es je einer der hohen Kinderstimmchen hätte auslösen können. Diese Stimme gehörte immer zur selben Person, zur Leiterin des Heims. Der Ausruf bedeutete Schläge, oder endlose Enttäuschen. Meistens beides. Immer, jedem Montag kamen andere, ein Mann und eine Frau, auf der Suche nach einem Kind. Wir alle stellten uns in eine Reihe, die Leiterin verdammte mich immer an den letzten Platz. „So kann man dich leichter übersehen, diese Albträume will ich den Kunden ersparen!“ Diese ekelhafte, kratzige Stimme. Wie sie es sprach, es durch ihre runzligen, zu einem Lächeln verzogenen Lippen zischte. Ich gehorchte jedoch immer. Ich wollte doch keinen Ärger, auch wenn mich stumpfes ausführen von Befehlen mich nicht vor den Schlägen retten würde. Doch trotz allem hatte sie ja recht, die Paare sahen mich nie an, hoben ihre Nasen und wendeten ihren Blick ab. Sie alle wählten einen dieser Teufel, welche mich mit Steinen bewarfen und nicht mich, das hässliche, einsame Kind. Mit meiner grauen und mit Narben überzogenen Haut, meinen unauffälligen schwarzen Haaren und meinen verdammten braunen Augen. So war mein Alltag, Tag ein Tag aus musste ich dieses Leid durchleben, doch ich nahm es so, wie man es mir gab. Ich setzte mich in eine Ecke, betete, dass mich die Kinder auch nur einen Tag in Ruhe lassen würden und las in meinen Büchern. Es waren keine schönen Bücher, doch das war kein Wunder, die Heimleiterin hatte sie mir Geschenkt. Was nun erst als nette Geste schien, war doch eigentlich auch nicht mehr als eine unterschwellige Folter. Ich musste lesen, während die anderen Kinder neue Handys und andere schöne Spielzeuge auspackten, welche sich dann unter ihren Betten sammelten Unter meinem kleinen Bett sammelte sich jedoch nicht mehr als Bücher und Staub Durch all das war ich mit Zehn Jahren ein verbittertes Kind ohne jegliche Hoffnung. Ich lachte nicht, selbst wenn etwas Witziges geschah, so selten dies auch der Fall war, und weinte nicht, auch wenn mir jede der kalten Nächte danach war. So saß ich wieder einmal, es war kurz nach meinem zehnten Geburtstag unter der großen Eiche, welche nah der Mauer stand, sodass ich dort immer hin ein wenig Ruhe genießen konnte, bis die anderen Kinder mich finden würden. Ich blätterte grade durch eines meiner Lieblingsbücher, nacheiner Stelle, welche ich noch nicht auswendig kannte, als ich hinter mir das Rascheln der Gräser hören konnte. Sofort begann ich zu zittern, bitte nicht, nicht wieder. Doch zu meiner Überraschung traf mich, wie ich mit geschlossenen Augen zittern da saß kein Stein. Lange blieb es ruhig, bis eine sanfte und zarte Stimme die Ruhe der raschelnden Blätter und zwitschernden Vögel durchdrang. „Hey, du heißt Newlon richtig?“ Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen. Ich kannte diese Stimme nicht, doch genauso gut könnte ich mich irren, weil sie nicht schrie. Ja, ich kannte sie nicht. Vor mir kniete ein Mädchen, vielleicht acht Jahre alt. Ihre Augen waren blau und ich erinnerte mich, dass ich mich in diesem Moment zu gerne in ihnen verloren hätte. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und ein wunderschönes Lächeln. „Ja…Ich“ Meine Stimme war leise und zitterte. Was sollte ich ihr antworten? Ich redete nicht oft mit Anderen, eigentlich nie. „Mein Name ist Julia, ich bin neu hierhergekommen. Ich sah dich oft. Du liest gerne oder?“ Ich nickte nur. Langsam erinnerte ich mich. Ich hatte sie doch schon einmal gesehen, im Schlafsaal, wenn ich mich nicht irrte. „Hey, nicht so schüchtern!“ Ich wusste immer noch nicht was ich sagen sollte. Mich überforderte diese, eigentlich so normale Situation. Ich war nicht schüchtern, ich hatte Angst, mehr nicht. „Hey, ich kenne das Buch!“ Sie sprang plötzlich auf und griff mein Buch. Ich ließ den Einband sofort los. Sie würde es gleich wegwerfen, ich wusste es. Sie sah sich den Einband an und ließ das Buch sinken, ihr lächeln wurde breiter. „Du hast einen guten Buchgeschmack! Du liest sehr viel nicht wahr?“ Ich nickte und stand ebenso auf. Auch wenn sie viel jünger schien als ich war sie grade mal einen halben Kopf kleiner. „Ich auch, hey, wollen wir vielleicht Freunde sein?“ Sie lächelte und wurde leicht rot, während sie mir mein Buch wieder hinhielt. Gab sie es mir zurück? Wollte sie es nicht in den Dreck werfen wie die anderen? „Freunde? Du meinst… was zusammen machen?“ Nuschelte ich leicht in mich hinein, als ich langsam mein Buch wieder entgegennahm. „Genau! Ich habe ein Vogelnest gefunden. Wollen wir es uns zusammen ansehen?“ Ich wurde rot und sah Richtung Boden. Ich dachte angestrengt nach. Nie hätte ich jemandem genug vertraut, doch sie… „Gerne!“ Ich lächelte sie an, es war ein komisches Gefühl zu lachen. Es war ungewohnt, aber es fühlte sich an, als würde langsam, ganz langsam, ein gewaltiger Druck von mir genommen. Seit diesem Tag an, an dem ich und Julia zu dem Baum rannten, in dem sie ein Nest erwartete änderte sich für mich vieles, auch wenn von außen hin alles gleichblieb. Jeden Tag spielten Julia und ich zusammen, immer seltener griff ich zu einem Buch und immer weniger schmerzten die Schläge meiner Mitbewohner und die Schreie der Heimleiterin. So lernte ich nach und nach das Leben zu genießen. Ich lernte, dass da hinter dem Papier meiner alten Bücher noch mehr war, als nur die kalten Mauern und die Schmerzen. Mein Leben wurde nach und nach lebenswert. Doch was sagte ich vorhin? Immer, wenn du denkst, dass nun alles in Ordnung ist kommt die Zeit und nimmt dir alles. Ja, und da hatte ich mehr als recht. Im Fall von Julia und mir war diese wundervolle Zeit, in der die Zeit selbst stehen zu bleiben schien grade mal zwei Jahre lang. An diesem vereisten Montagmittag, an welchem wir alle wieder in der großen Haupthalle zusammenfanden um Kunden zu begrüßen. Ich stand wieder ganz am Rand, wie die Leiterin es mir gesagt hatte, doch Julia stand ganz in der Mitte. Wir beide waren in den letzten Jahren gealtert, vor allem ich hatte einen extremen Wachstumsschub durchgemacht, sodass ich nun alle anderen Kinder mehr als zwei Köpfe überragte. Als sich die hölzernen Tore öffneten und das Paar herein trat stellte sich die Leiterin, mit ihrem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen, vor mich um den Kunden den Anblick zu ``ersparen`` Diese Frau war wirklich das aller letzte. Ich erinnere mich an diesen Tag, auch wenn es mir so unendlich schmerzt, so genau. Wie das Paar, Hand in Hand, an uns vorbeilief und plötzlich stehen blieb. Wie sie freudig flüsterten, dann die Leiterin riefen und dann von ihr ein paar Papiere in die Hand gedrückt bekamen. Die Frau kniete sich hin, trotz meiner Größe konnte ich kaum etwas erkennen. Ich erinnere mich genau an ihre Worte: „Wie heißt du Kleine? Du kommst mit uns, okay?“ Ich zitterte, das erste Mal seit ich mich erinnern konnte war die Last auf meinen Schultern so unendlich groß, dass ich die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, als ich sah wer dort hervortrat und der Frau antwortete. Ich sah, wie sich ihre blonden Haare aus der Masse erhoben, als die Frau sie hochhob. „Julia, Miss…“ Ihre Stimme, diese zarte Stimme. „Sie darf mich nicht verlassen, nein!“ Der Gedanke brannte in mir, während die Tränen in meinen Augen brannten. So gerne hätte ich aufgeschrienen, sie aufgehalten. So gerne hätte ich Julia gepackt und wäre mit ihr weggerannt. Lieber wäre ich mit ihr zusammen verhungert als getrennt leben zu müssen. Doch ich hielt mich zurück. Nicht für mich, mir waren die Schläge und die Schreie der Leiterin egal. Ich hielt mich für sie zurück. Ich wusste, dass sie bei diesen zwei ein schönes Leben haben würde, dass sie dort ihr Glück finden würde, ein Leben in Freiheit finden würde, wie wir beide es uns so oft erträumt hatten, als wir zusammen unter der alten Eiche saßen. Langsam ging Julia zusammen mit den Fremden. Sie drehte sich um, sie beachtete all die anderen winkenden Kinder nicht, sie starrte nur mich an. Ihre Lippen formten Worte, auch wenn sie vom Gegröle der anderen Kinder übertönt wurde konnte ich alles genau verstehen. Ich kannte sie gut genug um zu verstehen. „Es tut mir so leid…“ Dann, mit einem lauten, nachhallenden Knall schloss sich die Holztür. Ich viel auf meine Knie, der Knall der Tür war wie das Knallen des Gewehrs, dass mir den Gnadenstoß gab. Ich stütze mich mit meinen Händen ab, während sich die ganzen anderen Kinder verzogen. Ich kniete dort und weinte, ich flehte leise, nur für mich, in mich hinein. „Warum? Warum grade sie?“ Ich flüsterte diese Worte leise, doch niemand wäre da gewesen um sie zu verstehen. Als ich mich nach Stunden von dort aufrappelte, niemand hatte beim Abendessen auf mich gewartet, hatte ich tiefe Augenringe. Langsam schlurfte ich in mein Bett, in welches ich mich kraftlos legte, jedoch nicht möglich zu ruhen. Ich starrte an die Decke, mein Mund, der in letzter Zeit doch so viel lachen konnte verzog sich in Trauer, Wut und Abscheu. Alles war wieder so wie vorher, als wäre ich aus einem Traum erwacht, einem grauenhaften, viel zu wundervollen Traum. Von diesem Tag an verfiel ich wieder in mein altes Schema. Ich verlor wieder jegliche Gründe zum Lachen und als ich die verstaubten Bücher unter meinem Bett hervorzog, zog ich mit ihnen mein altes Ich wieder heraus. So ging es weiter in meinem menschenunwürdigen Leben, nach und nach verdrängte ich Julia aus meinem Geist. Es war zu schmerzhaft an sie zu denken, an ihr wunderschönes Lächeln und ihre Augen… Immer wenn ich an sie dachte begann ich zu zittern und musste kämpfen meine Tränen zurückhalten. Ich weiß was du nun denkst: Schon ganz traurig, aber eine wahre Tragödie ist das noch lange nicht. Oder auch: Ich dachte du hasst Bücher? Und da habt ihr auch komplett recht. Auch wenn diese Zeit den Großteil meines jetzigen Lebens einnahm, war eine andere Begegnung der Grund für das, was ich nun bin. Damals war ich hoffnungslos, das alles mit Julia hatte mir meinen Glauben auf eine Besserung genommen. Davon abgesehen, dass ich damit komplett recht hatte, war das, was mich schließlich komplett brach etwas Anderes. Du willst es doch bestimmt wissen? Auch wenn es mir diesen Schmerz nur noch verstärkt, den ich Tag ein Tag aus verspüre? Natürlich willst du es, ich kenne Menschen wie euch zu gut um es nicht zu wissen. Also will ich es euch sagen… All das spielte sich nicht mehr als ein Jahr ab, nachdem Julia uns, mich verlassen hatte. Die Leiterin des Heimes war es wohl leid uns ganz alleine zu quälen, also begann sie nach einem anderen Erzieher für das Heim zu suchen. Fündig wurde sie recht bald, ich wünschte sie wäre mit einem Monster zurückgekommen. Mit irgendeinem Dämon, oder einem Geist, aber nein, es war viel schlimmer als das. An diesem Tag führte sie einen unauffälligen Mann in einem schwarzen Gewand in die Eingangshalle. Sein Lächeln, als er uns Kinder ansah war weit und falscher, als jede Freundlichkeit, die die Leiterin je von sich gegeben hatte. Hinter seiner Hornbrille erkannte ich hungrige, grüne Augen, deren Blick alleine schon alles Böse in ihm offenlegte. Die Leiterin stellte uns den Mann als ``Pater Anderson`` vor, ein ehemaliger Priester also. Das wunderte mich schon damals, warum unsere Leiterin, eine Frau, welche nie etwas mit Religion anfangen konnte so einen hierherbringen würde. Doch ich verstand schnell, ich brachte nicht einmal einen Tag um zu verstehen, welche Qualitäten sie dazu bewegten ihn einzustellen. Denn hinter seiner falschen Freundlichkeit und seinem falschen Grinsen lag ein Mann, dessen alleinige Präsens wohl Wasser zum gefrieren bringen würde. Er schlug härter und rücksichtsloser, als die Leiterin. Er schlug, bis man blutend zu Boden ging und manchmal noch weiter. Er zwang uns noch mehr und härtere Arbeiten auf und bestrafte jegliche Handlung ohne seine Erlaubnis hart und ohne Gnade. Mit ihm stoppte das verbotene Quälen durch die anderen Kinder und es begann das erlaubte Quälen durch ihn. Die Leiterin duldete all das, sie duldete die Schläge und die Verletzungen der Kinder und auch duldete sie sein stetiges Schreien. Dieses stetige Schreien seiner zwei verfluchten Regeln, nach welchen bald schon absolut alles im Heim lief. „Gute Kinder sind leise!“ Je lauter er schrie, umso leiser mussten wir Flüstern, bis wir bald gar nicht mehr sprachen. Alles lief wie in einer Maschine, der Antrieb war angst und das Benzin der Angst war die rücksichtslose Gewalt durch den Pater. „Gute Kinder mögen alles!“ Die zweite Regel. Immer schrie er es, wenn er uns schlug. Er zwang uns, während der Schmerz den Körper lähmte, zu lächeln und ihm für die Schläge zu danken und mehr zu verlangen. Einer Bitte, welcher er nur zu gerne nachkam. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte auch er es besonders auf mich abgesehen. Egal war ich tat, es war falsch. Einmal ließ ich einen Teller fallen, weil er mich mit einem eisernen Löffel abwarf, die Strafe war, dass er mich erst für stunden schlug und dann all meine Bücher verbrannte. Dann warf er mich in die noch glühende Asche, zusammen mit meinen Büchern schwand mein Gefühl für Liebe und Gnade und zusammen mit meinen Schmerzensschreien verhallten alle Gedanken an Julia. Sie war gestorben, oder war ich der der starb? Zu dieser Zeit dachte ich, dass ich die Hölle bereits gesehen hatte, doch ich unterschätze den Kranken Geist des Paters. Eines Abends, auf diesen Abend sollten noch viele gleiche folgen, rief er mich in den Kunstsaal des Heimes. Es war ein verstaubter und verlassener Raum. Das Licht des Mondes stand schummrig, als der Pater die Tür hinter mir schloss und einen schweren Riegel verschob. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und packte mich an meinen Schultern, bevor er mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Da ist noch eine dritte Regel, meine Lieblingsregel…“ Es schauderte mir, wie ruhig und gelassen er klang, ich kannte ihn nur schreiend und voller Zorn. Natürlich war die ruhige Fassade an diesem Abend eine Lüge. „Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man das will…“ Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Was wollte er von mir? Ich versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch ich stieß an einen Tisch. Der Pater packte mich und riss mir mein bereits zerrissenes Hemd von meinem Körper. Ich schrie: „Nein, bitte!“ Doch der Pater lachte nur und begann mich zu belehren. „Hast du die Regeln vergessen? Gute Kinder sind leise!“ Er warf mich auf den Boden. Meine nackte Haut riss auf dem Boden auf, doch ich unterdrückte den Schrei. „Steh auf!“ Ich taumelte für einen Moment und stellte mich dann hin. „Du kennst doch jetzt alle Regeln, also?“ Ich sah gen Boden, meine Augen wurden glasig. Der brennende Schmerz meines aufgeriebenen Arms quälte mich. Ich griff die Bänder meiner zu großen Jogginghose und zog langsam auch diese herunter. Der Pater lachte und ging zu einem Schrank. Er öffnete eine große Schublade und zog aus ihr verschiedenste Werkzeuge. Ich sah Zangen, einen Hammer und duzende lange Nadeln. Was in dieser Nacht geschah werde ich nie vergessen, genau so wenig wie diese drei verfluchten Regeln, welche sich zusammen mit diesem unfassbaren Schmerz in mich gebrannt hatten: „Gute Kinder sind leise. Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man es will. Gute Kinder mögen alles“ Immer wieder musste ich sie wiederholen, während er mich folterte. Ich hielt mich an diesen Worten fest, wie an einem Seil, welches verhinderte, dass ich in den Wahnsinn viel. Doch das Seil hatte Nadeln, schrecklich heiße und vergiftete Nadeln. Als der Pater am nächsten Morgen den Riegel wieder von der Tür entfernte und den Raum verließ lag ich zittern auf dem Boden. Mein Körper war überzogen mit so vielen Wunden, dass meine Narben vor lauter Blut nichtmehr zu sehen waren. Neben mir stand ein kleiner erste Hilfe Koffer. Zitternd öffnete ich ihn und begann mich zu verbinden. Die Mullbinden waren dreckig und gelblich, sie brannten, aber stoppten die Blutungen. Ich zog mich wieder an und verließ den Raum ebenso. Doch damit endete es nicht. Von dieser Nacht an brachte mich der Pater immer öfter in diesen Raum um mich eine Nacht lang dort zu quälen. „Gute Kinder sind leise. Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man es will. Gute Kinder mögen alles“ Ja, so waren die Regeln. Einmal in der Woche schrie ich sie, dann zwei Mal, dann drei Mal. Der Pater kannte keine Gnade, er kannte keine Grenzen. Immer grinste er, lachte, wenn ich begann zu bluten und schrie mich an, wenn ich aufhörte die Regeln zu murmeln. Das Seil an dem ich mich festhielt wurde immer dünner, bald würde es reißen… Doch dann kam wieder ein Montag. Die Pforten öffneten sich wieder und wieder trat ein Paar herein. Ich achtete schon lange nicht mehr auf die Leute, die da durch diese Tür kamen um einen von uns zu befreien. Doch dieses Mal sah ich auf. Der Mann war mir egal, aber diese Frau. Ihre langen blonden Haare und diese blau leuchtenden Augen. Meine Augen weiteten sich, etwas, das ich schon so lange unter all dem Schmerz begraben hatte kam wieder hervor. Ich wühlte mich durch den Schmerz in mir. Es war mir egal, ich wollte an diese Erinnerung. „Julia“ Ich murmelte den Namen erst leise, dann sagte ich ihn klarer heraus. Meine Lippen, die sonst nur die drei Regeln formten, gaben ein Wort der Hoffnung von sich. „Julia!“ Mein Blick wurde leicht klarer, als die Frau näherkam und plötzlich vor mir stehen blieb. Die Leiterin kam sofort angerannt. „Verzeihung, ich werde ihn sofort wegbringen.“ Ach ja, ich war zu hässlich für die Augen unsrer Kunden. Grade als die Leiterin mich greifen wollte stoppte die Frau sie in ihrer Bewegung. „Kind, wie heißt du?“ Die Leiterin sah die wunderschöne Unbekannte nur entgeistert an. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich antworten dürfte, aber es war mir egal, ich wollte es! „Newlon… Ich heiße Newlon!“ ich selber war von dem hoffnungsvollen Klang meiner Stimme überrascht. Hatte wirklich ich das gesagt? Sie lächelte mich an. „Hallo Newlon… Mein Name ist Julia…“ Mein Mund klappte auf. Das, das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie waren nicht dieselben Personen, doch dennoch strahlte diese Frau diese friedvolle Aura aus, wie es einst das Mädchen damals vor all den Jahren tat. „Guten Tag!“ Meine Freude war wohl nicht zu überhören, denn die Frau begann zu lächeln und stand auf. „Diesen kleinen Mann, Newlon. Ihn nehmen wir mit, ok Schatz?“ Der Mann trat hinter Julia hervor, auch er lächelte mich an. Die Leiterin stotterte, ratlos. „Dieses Balg? Sehen sie sich ihn doch an! So hässlich und vernarbt!“ Die Frau sah mich an, ihr lächeln schwand nicht und sie griff meine Hand. „Das stört uns nicht, wir haben uns entschieden!“ Die Leiterin sah mich entgeistert und voller Wut an. „Nun gut…“ Dieses Gefühl, war es Hoffnung? „Jedoch muss ich ihnen leider sagen, dass unser Freund hier an einer Krankheit leidet. Wir müssen erst alles zusammenpacken, bevor er gehen kann!“ Schritt der Pater, welcher bis eben an einer Wand lehnte ein. „Nein…“ flüsterte ich leise. „Dann tun sie das, Newlon und ich gehen derweil ein wenig in die Stadt. Stört sie das?“ Der Pater tat so, als würde er nachdenken und sah die Frau mit seinem falschen Grinsen an. „Nicht doch, nicht doch. Aber er wird noch einmal hier schlafen müssen, sie können ihn morgen dann mitnehmen…“ Julia nickte und zog mich an meiner Hand weg Richtung Tür. Noch eine Nacht, dann würde ich frei sein und nun ein Mittag mit meiner neuen Familie, ich war so glücklich. Oh, wie dumm ich war... Der Mittag war so wundervoll, das erste Mal verließ ich die hohen Mauern und sah dahinter eine mir so fremde Welt. Ich redete viel mit Julia und ihrem Mann John. Sie erzählten mir von ihrem kleinen Haus, ihrem Hund und ihrer Leidenschaft zum Tennis und zur Musik. Auch wenn mir weder Tennis, noch Musik etwas sagten freute ich mich so riesig, dass ich all mein Leiden vergas. Ich vergas die Schmerzenden Binden unter meiner simplen Kleidung, ich vergas die Schläge und ich vergas die Regeln. All das an nur einem Tag frei von all dem. Wir saßen in einem kleinen Kaffee. Julia und John lachten, als ich keines der Gerichte kannte, welche man dort bestellen konnte, also bestellten sie mir einfach ein Eis. Es war so lecker, noch nie hatte ich etwas Süßes und auch gleichzeitig kaltes gegessen. Sie fragten auch mich über meine Vergangenheit aus, doch ich wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Sie akzeptierten es, respektierten meine Verschlossenheit. Als sich der Tag langsam dem Ende neigte wollte mir Julia unbedingt was schenken und als sie mein zerrissenes Hemd sah, entschied sie sich für etwas zum Anziehen. Wir gingen also in einen der duzenden Läden und ich durfte mir etwas aussuchen. Dort gab es absolut alles, für jeden normalen Menschen wäre ein Kleiderladen wohl kein spannender Ort, doch für mich war es eine komplett neue Welt. Julia schlug mir viele T-Shirts vor, doch ich hatte mich bereits für eines entschieden. Ich umklammerte den grünen Stoff und entschied das Shirt sofort anzuziehen. Julia und John meinten, es würde mir super stehen, dieses grüne Shirt mit einer Aufschrift, welche mein Herz zum Schmelzen brachte: „Every Kid is a Kid“ Ja, jetzt war ich in einer anderen Welt, einer Welt, in der jedes Kind gleich war, jedes Kind dieselben Rechte und Ansprüche auf ein schönes Leben hatte. Ich winkte den Beiden traurig von dem Tor aus hinterher, als ich sie fortlaufen sah. Nur noch eine Nacht, das wäre alles gewesen… Die Hallen waren leer, als ich durch sie lief. All die anderen Kinder schliefen wohl schon. Ich bog grade in den Schlafsaal, als mich zwei Hände packten und durch den Gang zerrten. Ich zeterte und schlug um mich, aber ich war zu schwach. Die Hände stießen mich in diesen einen verdammten Raum und schlossen die Tür. „Nur ein Mittag mit diesen Fremden und schon so aufmüpfig?“ Ich versuchte aufzustehen, aber ein Tritt in die Magengrube hielt mich unten. Ich sah nach oben und blickte in das vor Wut verzerrte Gesicht des Paters. „Die Regeln, fang an!“ Ich keuchte und richtete mich langsam auf. Ich zog mich an einem der Tische hoch, der Schlag hatte mir all meinen Atem genommen. „Nein!“ murmelte ich. Der Pater reagierte mit einem wütenden Schlag in mein Gesicht, ich taumelte und landete ausgestreckt auf der Tischblatte. Er griff sofort schnüre und band mich an die Tischbeine fest. Langsam zog er mich aus, während ich versuchte mich zu wehren. „Nein, lassen sie das!“ Er grinste mich nur an. „Sag die Regeln, dann binde ich dich vielleicht los!“ Ich sah beschämt zur Seite, als er mir mein T-Shirt auszog. „Sehr schön, ist das neu?“ Er war grade im Begriff es von mir zu reißen als ich aufschrie. „Nein, bitte! Ich mach ja schon!“ Er grinste mich an und nickte. Er ließ das Shirt sinken. Ich atmete durch, bevor ich mit niedergeschlagener Stimme begann zu murmeln. „Gute Kinder sind leise. Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man es will. Gute Kinder mögen alles“ Er nickte und begann langsam meine Fesseln zu lösen, während ich weiter murmelte. Nur diese eine Nacht, nichts weiter… Ich zog mich komplett aus. Der Pater musterte mich und ging wieder zu seinem Schrank. „Heute habe ich was ganz besonders Für dich…“ kicherte er, während er ein Messer herauszog. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, panisch, verzweifelt. „Du wirst hier nicht weggehen, egal ob du über oder unter der Erde liegst!“ Mit erhobenen Messer stürmte er auf mich zu. Ich wich aus, jeder Schritt mit meinen nackten Füßen auf dem alten und mit Holzsplittern überzogenen Boden schmerzte. Ich rannte zu der Tür und riss verzweifelt an dem Schloss, doch ich war nicht stark genug, es ließ sich nicht öffnen. Grade als ich mich umdrehte spürte ich den kalten Schnitt der Klinge quer durch mein Gesicht ziehen, gefolgt von dem warmen Gefühl von Blut. „Niemand wird dich so wollen!“ Schrie der Pater, als er mit der blutigen Klinge ein weiteres Mal ausholte. Ich humpelte zur Seite und wich aus. Das Geräusch der scharfen klinge, als sie dumpf auf das Holz der Tür einschlug brannte sich in meinen Kopf. Nein, ich wollte hier weg. Zittern hielt ich mir die Wunde, welche mein Gesicht überzog. Ich schlurfte geschwächt zu einem der Tische, auf welchem noch ein Hammer lag und hob ihn auf. „Bring mich nicht zum Lachen! Du kennst die Regeln: Gute Kinder sind leise. Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man es will. Gute Kinder mögen alles!“ Verflucht, er soll damit aufhören! Ich stürmte auf ihn los, doch er wich meinem Hieb aus und stieß mich mit der stumpfen Seite der Klinge, welche dennoch in mein Fleisch schnitt. Ich ließ den Hammer fallen und mit metallenem Klirren schleuderte es mich in die Schublade voller Folterwerkzeuge. Ich spürte tausende Nadeln, wie sie meinen Körper durchbohrten. Jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut durchstachen sie. Dieser Glühende schmerz, der schmerz von tausenden Wunden überall auf meinem Körper. „Wer sollte dich so wollen?“ schrei der Pater mich lachend an und schloss langsam die Schublade. Ich weiß nicht wie lange er mich darin liegen ließ, es waren wohl Minuten, doch diese reichten aus. All der Schmerz, den ich bis dahin durchleiden musste war nichts gegen diesen. Egal ob ich mich rührte oder nicht, mein eigenes Gewicht, zusammen mit den Nadeln quälte mich, körperlich wie auch geistig. Er hatte recht, ich war wieder alleine, niemand würde mich wollen. Als ich das scharrende Geräusch er sich öffnenden Schublade vernahm sprang ich sobald ich konnte aus der eisernen Hölle. Mein Körper war komplett überzogen mit hunderten Nadeln, welche meine Haut und mein Fleisch durchbohrt hatten. Der Pater lehnte, mit dem Messer neben sich im Tisch steckend an einer der Tischplatten. In seinen Händen das Shirt. „Du bist so widerlich, niemand will dich! Sieh her, das gilt für dich!“ Langsam faltete er den Stoff auf, ich fing an zu schreien. Mit meinem eigenen Blut hatte er die Worte auf dem Stoff verändert. „Every Kid is a bad kid, das ist die Wahrheit. Du bist ein schlechtes Kind, wie alle anderen auch!“ Ich sah ihn nur betäubt an. Hatte er recht? Hatte ich das verdient? All das konnte doch kein Zufall mehr sein. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte umso klarer wurde es mir. Ja, j, ja, ja sie alle sind böse, sie halten sich nicht an die Regeln. Mir geht es schlecht, weil ich die Regeln breche. Ich begann zu zittern, mein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das Lächeln zu einem Grinsen und das Grinsen zu einem weit aufgerissenen Fletschen. „Pater, sie halten sich nicht an die Regeln…“ Er sah mich nur verwirrt an. Ich jedoch sah meine Chance, er war sehr unartig, ich würde ihn bestrafen müssen. Ich sprintete ohne jeglichen Schmerz in meinen Füßen auf ihn zu. Ja, ja, ja, das war das Richtige, ich spürte keinen Schmerz, also musste es das Richtige sein. Der Pater ließ das Shirt fallen und griff nach dem Messer. Ich jedoch umklammerte die Hand, die da verzweifelt nach der Klinge griff mir meiner durchbohrten und mit Nadeln gespickten Hand. Der Pater schrie vor Schmerz auf und viel vor Überraschung Lenks auf den Tisch, an welchen er sich eben noch lehnte. Er wollte schreien, doch ich nahm meine andere Hand und hielt ihm mit ihr den Mund zu. Sein Gesicht begann zu bluten. „Pssst, sie kennen die Regeln doch… Gute Kinder sind leise. Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man es will. Gute Kinder mögen alles“ Lächelnd griff ich nach dem Messer, das neben mir in der Platte steckte und zog es heraus. Der Pater versuchte mich aufzuhalten, doch stach sich nur an den duzenden Nadeln. Es ist richtig, weil er mich nicht verletzen kann. JA, alles war klar jetzt. Ich hob die Klinge, er flehte mich an, doch ich sagte nur drei Sätze, drei Sätze, welche er wohl nur zu gut kannte, bevor ich mit dem Messer auf ihn einhackte. „Gute Kinder sind leise. Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man es will. Gute Kinder mögen alles“ Er wurde immer leiser, ein letztes Gurgeln, dann verstummt er. Ich stieg von ihm herunter und begann mich anzuziehen. Als ich auf das Shirt sah musste ich grinsen, verrückt, was ich damals dachte. Dabei sind die Regeln doch so leicht. Als ich die graue Jacke über das Shirt zog bemerkte ich, dass meine Kleidung, wegen den Nadeln begann zu rutschen. Ich lief also an der Leiche des Paters vorbei und griff den Erste Hilfe Koffer. Schnell umwickelte ich mich mit dem Mull. Ich zog ihn ganz fest, dass die Nadeln nicht verrutschten, denn das wollte ich nicht. Genau wie sie jetzt waren war es richtig. Grade, als ich mit dem Einwickeln meines Blutigen Gesichts fertig war hörte ich hinter mir ein klacken. Jemand schloss die Tür von außen auf, sehr unhöflich. Ich stellte mich an den Rahmen der Tür und sobald die weiblichen Umrisse zu erkennen waren stürmte ich schon um die Ecke. Ich erkannte das Gesicht der Leiterin und lachte, während ich ihr mit meinen durchlöcherten Fingern die Gurgel packte und würgte. Ihr frisches Blut rann über meine Finger, während sie versuchte zu schreien. Ich ging nah an ihr Ohr heran, bevor ich flüsterte. „Pssst, sie kennen doch die Regeln…“ Dann wurde sie leise und ich ließ von ihr ab. In dieser Nacht musste ich noch viele unartige Kinder ,die die Regeln einfach nicht verstanden beruhigen. Ich beschloss sie groß an die Wand der Eingangshalle zu zeichnen: „Gute Kinder sind leise. Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man es will. Gute Kinder mögen alles“ Niemand würde sie vergessen und niemand würde vergessen was passiert, wenn man sich nicht an diese einfachen Grundsätze hält. Ich stapelte die Körper auf der treppe auf und unterschrieb mit ihrem Blut mein Werk, das ich an der Wand hinterlassen hatte. „Newlon“ Ja, ich würde dafür sorgen, dass jeder lernt wie man sich benimmt. Dann verließ ich das Gelände und machte mich auf dem Weg zu der kleinen Stadt. Ich hatte dort so viele freche Kinder gesehen, laute Kinder gesehen. Sie sind doch so einfach, diese drei verfluchten Regeln… Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang